


na zawsze w twej pamięci

by ThirstyForRed



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Aen Elle (The Witcher), F/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29429967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThirstyForRed/pseuds/ThirstyForRed
Summary: Namrevlis i Nithral omawiają przyszłość
Relationships: Nithral (The Witcher)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 2





	na zawsze w twej pamięci

\- Jest choć trochę lepiej? - Pyta Namrevlis i gładzi po głowie elfa leżącego na jej kolanach. 

Pewna błogość gości na rysach jego twarzy, coś co przez nawracające migreny i osłabienie, rzadko daje mu ukojenie. Odpoczywa z zamkniętymi oczami, a usta wyginają się w uśmiechu gdy elfka opuszkami palców przesuwa po jego bliznach.

\- Z tobą u boku nawet śmierć jest słodka, _en'ca minne_.

Powoli otwiera oczy i są one ciemne jak sama otchłań. Jakby w piosence którą kiedyś oboje tak kochali - gdyby zgasły wszystkie gwiazdy na niebie, tak patrzono by na nas z przestworzy.

\- Nithral... - dziewczyna wymawia jego imię z czułością, a on nie przestaje patrzeć i uśmiechać się.

\- To nie minie - mówi i palcami dotyka swojej skroni. Dłonią przeczesuje już dość długie czarne włosy, i łapiąc jej rękę, splata palce z Namrevlis. - "Liczyliśmy się z tym od samego początku. Rozchmurz się, głuptasie! Wkrótce nadejdzie burza, lecz póki co korzystajmy z pogody."

Elfka śmieje się, głęboko i szczerze, unosząc ich splecione dłonie do ust.

\- Jak możesz - mówi między napadami chichotu Namrevlis - cytować mi samego siebie.

Nithral zamyka oczy i na jego twarz znów zstępuje ten spokój, zmarszczone miedziane czoło wygładza się, i dziewczyna wie, że elf jest w tej chwili gdzie indziej.

Gdzieś bardzo daleko, gdzie ona już nie ma dostępu. Gdzieś gdzie jego blizny leczą się, a on nie jest samotny w pustce. Szukając czegoś, czego słowami ni poeta ni bard nie jest w stanie w pełni opisać. Coś co nigdy nie zmarnieje, nie zniknie.

\- Gdy kroczysz między światami... - mówi Nithral, lecz jego głos jest odległy i nieobecny. - Nigdy nie potrzebujesz kompasów, sektansów i map, Nam. Ty jedyna masz oczy dość bystre by dojrzeć ścieżki na zakrętach Spirali.

\- I na cóż mi ten talent, gdy nie jestem w stanie sama Jej przemierzać. Sama otwierać portali? - szepcze elfka z goryczą której nawet nie próbuje ukryć. Spogląda przez chwilę na rozgwieżdżone niebo. - Byłoby to moim marzeniem, móc cię stąd zabrać. Znaleźć sposób by złagodzić twój ból...

Nithral otwiera znów oczy. Jego tęczówki są ciemne, ciemniejsze niż były przed laty, ale to niewielka różnica. Bo wciąż są żywe, jest w nich ta sama iskra i lód - ta sama głębia. Gdyby nie stało się to już dawno temu, Namrevlis z rozkoszą by się w nich utopiła. Pozwoliła powoli się pochłonąć.

\- Myślę, że to właśnie mój dar. - Uśmiecha się Nithral, lecz choć powinno nie ma w tym uśmiechu nic ze smutku. Wyplata swe palce z jej uścisku i dłonią gładzi policzek elfki. - Ta wiedza. Świadomość jak się to wszystko musi skończyć. _Ess'tuath esse_. Wiedziałem jak splatać płatki śniegu i lód w niemożliwe, nieskończone wzory. Wiedziałem jak cię kochać i jak do ciebie powrócić. To też będę wiedział.

\- _Va'esse deireádh aep eigean, va'esse eigh faidh'ar_. - Mówi Namrevlis. Coś się kończy, coś się zaczyna. Stara mądrość którą wszyscy znają. Mała odrobina nadziei.

\- Nie tym razem, Nam. - śmieje się Nithral. - Coś się po prostu skończy.

\- Hellion z ciebie, - mówi dziewczyna, sięgając do jego zimnej dłoni na swoim policzku. Bez smutku. - Niszczyciel i okrutnik. Już nie tylko tylko kruszysz i drzesz swoje dzieła, ale rujnujesz też moje serce.

Elf podnosi się z jej kolan, z oczami ciemnymi jak sama otchłań i diabelskim uśmiechem - każdy chciałby go, lecz on, oddańczo, szaleńczo, należy tylko do Namrevlis. Z ustami przy jej wargach mówi:

\- To mój dar i przekleństwo, coś tylko dla ciebie, minne, byś pamiętała mnie gdy w końcu odejdę.

\- Będę z tobą do samej śmierci. - Mówi Namrevlis. Z własnym bezczelnym uśmiechem, powtarzając słowa przysięgi którą kiedyś sobie złożyli.

\- A ja na zawsze pozostanę w twej pamięci.

**Author's Note:**

> nie planowałem od razu pisać drugiej części, ale jakoś tak mi pasowało ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> nie będę się tu jakoś strasznie kryć, ale mam crossover wieśka z cyberpunkiem w którym moim V jest właśnie Nithral, stąd ten cały motyw umierania :]  
> poza tym Nithral jest opisany w Gwent Artbook jako artysta który z radością niszczy swoje dzieła, więc przynajmniej w moich hc funkcjonuje jako taki hellion, niszczyciel
> 
> "Liczyliśmy się z tym od samego początku..." te 3 zdania są z Wiedźmin 2 Zabójcy Królów, para elfów w Vergen omawia Saskię i Iorvetha, i swoją sytuację, i między innymi padają właśnie te zdania. idk zawsze miałem wrażenie że są kochankami i właśnie gotują się na bitwę z Kaedwen doskonale wiedząc jakie mają szanse  
> Ess'tuath esse - Tak będzie


End file.
